


The Weight of a Name

by bananadancing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananadancing/pseuds/bananadancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn came to notice, after a few days, how many names, how many titles, how many different labels the General had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of a Name

The moment Finn is able to walk on his own, he meets General Organa.

She was... tinier than he expected, after all he'd heard, yet her presence rose above the crowd in ways that defied explanation.

Finn came to notice, after a few days, how many names, how many titles, how many different labels the General had. 

She was a General, the leader of the resistance, first and foremost. But she was also a princess and a senator of a long-gone planet. She was an Organa, a Skywalker, a Solo, an Amidala. 

She was a mother, a sister, a wife, a daughter. 

She was a legend.

For a man who'd only just gotten a name a few days prior, it was nothing short of overwhelming.

Perhaps that's why she was so tall. Her names stacked and stacked and stacked and there was no place to go but up.

"Does it hurt?" Finn asked one day. "Does it hurt to have so many names?"

"I can't say it's been easy," she said after a long silence. "I think you'll find that people like trying to label others to make it easier for them to comprehend their whole worth." 

"You must be worth a lot."

Leia looks at him as if she can see his very soul. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"You're the most important person on this base. Possibly in this system." 

"And what do you think I see when I look at you?"

Finn fidgets. "A stormtrooper. A man who doesn't belong."

"Is that all you are? Is that all I am?"

"No..."

"It would take an infinite amount of titles and descriptors to characterize us as people. I could give you lots of labels. Former Stormtrooper, hero of the resistance, FN-2187. But there's only one name that fully defines you."

"What is it?"

"Finn."


End file.
